


The Eyes Have It

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui wears his glasses all the time until it's too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Have It

Inui had gotten into bad habits when it involved his glasses. He wore them in the shower because it wouldn't do to suddenly not notice that he'd missed scrubbing tree sap off of his arm. He often wore them to bed when he was up late studying or looking over Seigaku's latest data or revising Kaidoh's training menu which made it a good thing that he usually fell asleep flat on his back.

Today had been different, though. Last night, he'd managed to fall asleep with his face on a book so now he bore two papercuts along one cheek and two bruises: one along the bridge of his nose where the nosepad had dug in firmly, and the other on his temple where the angry red welt looked more like someone had caught him with a whip. After removing his glasses that morning, he took his shower and felt odd at how fuzzy everything seemed to be, but he wanted the welts to fade as much as they could. He dried off and got dressed before attempting to put he glasses back on, but winced as they settled back into place along his nose. He took them off and sighed. It was _not_ going to be a good day.

Inui got to school late that day; already trying not to rub his eyes and blinking much more often than he was used to. He took a deep breath and entered the school. And that was the start of it. "Um, are you new here?" A second-year girl who seemed to be carrying reference material to her class asked quietly.

He went to reach up to slide his glasses back into place, but frowned at the lack of them on his face and just rubbed the bridge of his nose instead. "No. I'm a third year."

With a grin, she bowed her head. "Really? I can't have seen you around before. I would have remembered _you_."

Inui glanced toward the other end of the hallway and wondered if she's follow if he ran. "Obviously not," he said, knowing it was rude, and walked on toward his classroom and having to do everything in his power not to sprint.

His teacher didn't recognize him either. "Oh, did you just transfer in?"

"I'm in your class," Inui had said firmly.

"I didn't say you weren't! Now, if you'll just introduce yourself to everyone." The old man had had the nerve to smile.

Inui sighed and stood at the front of the room and introduced himself politely before stalking over to his usual seat and trying not to be too delighted at the look of shock on his teacher's face.

Lunch had started out nearly unbearable. Girls kept asking him to sit with them and then they would titter some horrible little laugh with their friends. He'd ended up hunched over his desk and trying not to attract attention at all when he looked up to see a familiar face in the doorway. "Kaidoh?"

He bowed and stood calmly in the doorway. "Would you like to join me on the roof for lunch, Inui-senpai?"

Inui had been very quick indeed to agree and to race after his kouhai.

The roof was miraculously uninhabited and Inui was glad to lean against one of the walls that housed the stairwell and slide down against it so that the afternoon sun warmed his face. He brought his hands up and pressed his fingertips against his eyelids and sighed. 

Kaidoh sat down cross-legged in front of him and produced a large bento box out of seemingly nowhere. "I want to apologize about Kirigoe-san this morning."

"Who?"

Unwrapping the bento, Kaidoh unstacked it and handed Inui a pair of disposable chopsticks and took his own personal pair out of his pocket. "The girl who accosted you in the hallway this morning. She came back into the classroom singing your praises. She sits right in front of me so I couldn't help but hear as she described you to her friend across the aisle. I accidently told her who you are."

Inui smiled and dug into one of the potato croquettes that topped a small bed of shredded cabbage. "I'll be back in my glasses tomorrow and she'll happily forget about me."

Kaidoh ate a dumpling slowly as he gazed at Inui's face. "Your glasses really do hide a lot," he said finally.

"My contacts are very uncomfortable, so I prefer my glasses." Inui took another bite of the croquette.

"I was just making an observation. I don't see either one as being better than the other. Either way, you're Inui-senpai." He gestured to Inui's face. "Maybe you look a little like a bad boy, too, with the cuts and the bruises."

Inui looked over Kaidoh's head to let his eyes trail along the horizon. "My teacher didn't even recognize me without them. Does that make my glasses my defining characteristic?"

With a smirk, Kaidoh ate a bite of tamagoyaki. "No. It makes him unobservant. I noticed you right away."

Inui chewed slowly and swallowed even more slowly and remembered seeing Kaidoh appear in the doorway of the classroom and immediately find him. "So you did. Were you wanting a prize?"

"As long as it isn't Aozu."

"What would make a good prize?" Inui asked as he placed his chopsticks carefully on top of the bento lid.

Kaidoh placed his own chopsticks down so that they crossed with Inui's. "You don't need to clear those contacts like you do with your glasses. What does it look like I want?"

And Inui looked for a long minute and leaned in at the last moment to press a kiss against Kaidoh's lips, slightly pursed and moist from his tongue. 

"You taste like sweet shoyu," Kaidoh said as they both pulled back from what had been a very mutual kiss.

"That was your prize," Inui said as he looked at the sky again. 

Kaidoh stook up and moved around the bento so he could sit down next to Inui. "What else can I do to win such prizes?"

"Get me something to drink?" Inui said with a laugh.

With practiced ease, Kaidoh brought forth a container of tea. "Are you willing to skip cups and just drink with me?"

Inui thought through the data. "Of course, Kaidoh-san."

Kaidoh's face glowed pink in the midday sun, but he served Inui first anyway and then brought it back to his own lips and took a large swallow before attempting to casually go back to eating and failing miserably as he knocked his chopticks onto the concrete surface of the rood. Inui deftly used his own chopsticks to pick up another bite of food and held it up for Kaidoh to eat.

He blushed even harder, but he also ate it.

At least lunch hadn't _ended_ badly.


End file.
